Change
by Summer's Sun
Summary: Starfire decides to change, what will that do to the rest of the teen titans? RobStar
1. Default Chapter

Starfire decides to change, what will that do for the rest of the teen titans? RobStar  
  
Change  
  
Chapter 1: Change  
  
Starfire walked around the t tower looking for one of her friends. Nobody was home.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Starfire asked herself as she continued to look. Nobody still.  
  
"FRIENDS? ARE YOU HERE?" Starfire yelled and there was no answer. Her voice echoed. Starfire looked around. She decided there was nothing for her to do there, so she went outside for pizza. She walked slowly to the pizza place. She was unhappy because her friends had forgotten about her. She entered the pizza place and saw a group of girls. They wore mini skirts and had high heels on. They either had long blonde hair or long brown hair. Starfire smiled and walked over to the group.  
  
"Hello, my name is Starfire from the teen titans, I wish to make friends with you" Starfire said  
  
"Sure, whatever" one girl said and looked at the rest of the group.  
  
"Yea, all you'll need is a mini skirt, high heels, and your hair will always be down" another girl said and smiled at Starfire.  
  
"My name is Josie" Josie said and reached out her hand. Starfire shook her hand. Josie had dark brown hair and a kind face.  
  
"Hello Josie, nice to meet you" Starfire said and looked to the other three.  
  
"My name is Sara" another girl with dark brown hair said and didn't shake Starfire's hand. Starfire shrugged and looked to the other two.  
  
"My name is Mimi" a girl with long blonde hair said and smiled at Starfire, but didn't shake her hand.  
  
"And my name is Katie" another girl with blonde hair said and didn't smile or shake Starfire's hand.  
  
"Now all you'll have to do Starfire is change" Josie said  
  
"Change?" Starfire asked  
  
"Yea know, change your personally, your clothes, your hair, and the way you talk" Josie said and Starfire nodded.  
  
"Josie can teach you everything about what it's like being a popular girl, right Josie?" Sara asked and smiled at Josie. Josie smiled back and turned to Starfire.  
  
"It'll take you only a couple days to get ready to be a popular girl!!" Josie said and picked up part of Starfire's hair. She looked at it and then let it drop. She took out a palm pilot and wrote something down. Then she took her cell phone and called somebody. When she was done, she walked back over to the group.  
  
"I got you a hair appointment at two o'clock tomorrow, I'll come by and pick you up okay?" Josie asked and Starfire nodded.  
  
"Now, let's go shopping girls!!" Josie said and they headed off to the mall....  
  
A/N: So how did you like it? A little cheesy, but so what? This is just a fun little story.  
  
Preview of Chapter 2: While You Were Out  
  
Starfire walked into the T tower. She had just gone shopping with her new friends. She had on a mini skirt, high heels, red lipstick, a tank top, and earrings. All her other friends were sitting in the kitchen eating dinner.  
  
"Hey Star, where were you and what the heck are you wearing?" Cyborg asked and Starfire didn't answer. She was still mad at them for leaving her.  
  
"None of your business" Starfire said and simply smiled.  
  
"Okay, why don't you have dinner with us" Cyborg said and Starfire shook her head.  
  
"Already ate" Starfire said  
  
"Well then at least watch a movie with us Star!!" Beast Boy said and Starfire shook her head.  
  
"Not interested, anyways, too much tv can ruin your brain" Starfire said and walked up to her room.  
  
"What happened while we were out?" Robin asked 


	2. While You Were Out

Chapter 2: While You Were Out  
  
Starfire walked into the T tower. She had just gone shopping with her new friends. She had on a mini skirt, high heels, red lipstick, a tank top, and earrings. All her other friends were sitting in the kitchen eating dinner.  
  
"Hey Star, where were you and what the heck are you wearing?" Cyborg asked and Starfire didn't answer. She was still mad at them for leaving her.  
  
"None of your business" Starfire said and simply smiled.  
  
"Okay, why don't you have dinner with us" Cyborg said and Starfire shook her head.  
  
"Already ate" Starfire said  
  
"Well then at least watch a movie with us Star!!" Beast Boy said and Starfire shook her head.  
  
"Not interested, anyways, too much tv can ruin your brain" Starfire said and walked up to her room.  
  
"What happened while we were out?" Robin asked  
  
"No idea" Cyborg said and they got back to eating.  
  
In Starfire's room....  
  
Starfire got out of her high heels. They hurt her feet. Her shopping trip with her new friends was awful. They kept stopping to talk to boys.  
  
"Well I guess that's the cool stuff now" Starfire said and sighed. She didn't like being cool, but her new friends were fun and hip. She guessed it was alright to change a little, or so she thought...  
  
The next day....  
  
Starfire walked out of the T tower. Josie and the others were waiting for her.  
  
"How did your friends like you?" Josie asked as they walked towards the movies.  
  
"I don't really know" Starfire said and Katie smirked.  
  
"New girl, you've got to get in with the style, we're going to a club tomorrow night, why don't you come?" Katie asked and Starfire smiled.  
  
"Wonderful! I will come" Starfire said and Mimi frowned.  
  
"Um, maybe we should work on your use of language too" Mimi said and they headed into the movies.  
  
A/N: So how did you like it? Starfire is not getting use to being this mean girl, so you'll see how she deals with the titans in the next chapter!! Don't worry, Starfire isn't going to be mean in the next couple chapters!! Review please!! Star1993  
  
Preview of Chapter 3: A Party  
  
Starfire walked slowly into the T tower. She sighed as she looked around.  
  
"Where were you?" Robin's voice called  
  
"Robin?" Starfire asked and Robin came walking up to her.  
  
"I just came home from the movies, why?" Starfire asked as she took off her high heel shoes.  
  
"I thought you said TV ruins your brain" Robin said and Starfire shrugged.  
  
"Well you see that's when I was mad at you guys" Starfire said  
  
"Over what?" Robin asked  
  
"You left me here all alone and that's when I met my new friends" Starfire said  
  
"You missed a very important mission Starfire" Robin said coldly.  
  
"Robin, you are my best friend, don't act like this!!" Starfire said and Robin smirked.  
  
"I will act anyway I want" Robin said and left. What had gotten into him? 


End file.
